A sky full of lighters
by ValentineRmt
Summary: Brittana fanfiction. Santana is moving in Long Beach, in a little apartment to share with a roomate: Brittany S. Pierce. They both are in the same cheerleader college. They will discover, support, and love each other.


_**"Fan Fiction is a way of the culture repairing the damage done in a system where contemporary myths are owned by corporations instead of owned by folk."**_

_**-Henry Jenkins**_

_**Brittana Fanfiction - A sky full of lighters**_

_**Chapter 1**_

It's already the end of summer, holidays were too short. The prom was the the last step of my youth, now it's time to grow up and take off. In few days, I'll leave home, my parents, my family, my city, and all these things so familiar to leave for the unknown. Unknown is Long Beach city, that's where my new cheerleader college is. It's the place i'm gonna spend the next years, the place i have to build new repers, and a new life.

Lost in my thoughts, I'm gazing at my room, almost empty, remembering my good times and heartaches here. On the purple wall, some cheerleader posters and pictures of my friends and family are still hanging.

"Ready to leave ?" Asks a familiar voice coming from my back. I turn over and see Finn, in front of the door, smiling.

"Hm yeah, I guess" I sigh.

"Okay, I'm waiting you downstairs, take your time." He says going away.

I take a last look at this room, close the door, and join my family in the garden. As classes start in a week, Finn is coming with me there for two days.

Finn, my boyfriend, was the quarterback of WMHS football team. He was really talented, an excellent player, but the recruiter chose another player to enter in Finn's favourite college. So he gave up on football and decided few months ago to engage himself in army. I didn't understand his decision, but he said it was the best thing to do, because he doesn't have dreams anymore, so he's just gonna fight for his country. He's probably gonna leave Ohio in few weeks, and that makes me really sad because that means we will break up. I don't know when he will come back from his mission, maybe months, or years, so it's better to break up instead of living in expectation. It's been now 7 months we're dating. Everything started last december, after school, he invited me to drink a coffee at Starbucks. We spent the whole evening to laugh, and talk about everything. Then, he asked me to go for a walk in the snowy town. Lima is wonderful at night. We went to his favourite place: skate park. We sat at the top of the ramp, huddled against each other, his eyes deep into mine, his hot breath in my neck, and he kissed me. It was a magical moment. Now, he doesn't surprise me anymore, every week is the same routine: all friday night he takes me to dinner at Breadstix, then we go to his house, and spend the night to watch some movies. It's a bit tedious, but I guess I don't have to complain. I'm really gonna miss these dinners at Breadstix with him.

While he's taking my packages in the car trunk, I turn over my grandma, trying not cry, and I hug her. She whispers in my ear "Take care of you Santana, love you".

Then, comes my parents turn, and my little 11 years-old sister turn. She takes my hand, and slip a little piece of paper in. She just says "When you'll feel sad, just read this note I wrote to you. I hope it will cheer you up even if i'm far away from you".

She's so adorable. Before I left, I gave to her my cheerleader uniform, the one I was wearing in high school, because now, i'll get a new one. After wipe my tears, I join Finn in the car, and we left to the airport. On the way, we make a break at Blaine's, my best friend, to say him goodbye. In few days he's gonna join his boyfriend Kurt in France. This one left Ohio a year ago to study at the other end of the world. Lately, he's been hired as a production assistant to the Moulin Rouge. Blaine has always been passionated by this romantic city, Paris. He hopes find a job there as a singer in a pub. He's really gifted, I remember these times we were singing in his Pick-up, on the way to school. I'm really gonna miss these moments. Kurt and him are dating since 2 years, now. They succeeded to overcome the distance, and all these kilometers separating each other.

Few months ago, I had an apointment with William Schuester, a man around 40 years-old, brown curly haired, working as a spanish teacher in a high school. He posted on Internet an ad, and I answered to it. He owns a little apartment at Long Beach, next to my new university, to share with a roomate. The roomate is actually his niece Brittany S. Pierce, his sister's daughter. He was looking for someone with whom she will get on well, and I'm flattered he chose me among the many other students interested by this apartment. I haven't met her yet, but I can't wait to. He described her as an amazing dancer full of joie de vivre.


End file.
